Conectando corazones
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: El club de periodismo es un club bastante común. Sus miembros gozan de esa misma característica. Los días transcurren con tranquilidad en una ciudad del país del fuego. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando sus integrantes comienzan a cambiar de cuerpo.
1. Conociendo las piezas del juego

**Dedicado a J.G.C.C**

 **Advertencia: Esta es una adaptación del anime Kokoro Connect. Si no te gustan las adaptaciones, por favor, abstente a leerla. Pero ten en cuenta que no todas las adaptaciones son copy/paste :v (okya, hasta yo me siento culpable, pero en serio, no es copy/paste)**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kokoro Connect Sadanatsu Anda**

 **Y pues yo sólo me encargue de mezclarlas, la redacción es mía, las situaciones también.**

* * *

 **Conectando corazones**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Conociendo las piezas del juego**

— Ya llegué. —anunció un chico malhumorado. Refunfuñaba mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el gekkan. Era sorprendente como Sarada lo ponía de mal humor con tan sólo unas palabras.

— ¡Bienvenido, hermano! — lo saludó sonriente una niña pequeña. El rostro de Bolt se suavizó al escuchar la tintineante voz de su hermanita.

— ¡Oh, Hima-chan! — Himawari corrió hacia él, Bolt abrió los brazos para recibirla. Ambos hermanos se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo. Ellos eran muy unidos. Himawari era la única que tenía el poder de serenar el hiperactivo temperamento de Bolt.

Al menos hasta ahora.

— Bienvenido a casa, Bolt. —Su madre había hecho acto de presencia. Llevaba una toalla en la mano y en la otra un plato. Sonreía con dulzura. Bolt soltó a su hermana y se adentró a la casa. Le sonrió a su mamá de la misma forma y, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — le preguntó a su mamá. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Himawari y yo ya hemos terminado. Siéntate, te serviré de cenar. —Bolt asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa. Himawari iba de un lado a otro platicándole sobre su día. Bolt no le ponía demasiada atención. Tenía en mente una pregunta pero la sola idea de decirla le producía escalofríos.

Su madre le sirvió la cena y sentó en frente de él para acompañarlo. Himawari hizo lo mismo.

—Mamá. —Bolt alzó la voz por encima de la de su hermana. Su madre lo miró expectante. — ¿Papá vino a cenar? —Su madre bajo la mirada y Himawari desvió la suya.

Antes de que su madre dijera algo, él ya sabía la respuesta.

—No. —dijo secamente, sin agregar nada más.

—Ya veo. —Bolt tomó su plato vacío y le dio las gracias a su madre por la comida. Colocó su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya iban dos días seguidos que su padre faltaba a la cena.

….

Como era costumbre, las luces de la casa lucían apagadas hasta que ella llegaba. No le molestaba, en absoluto. Pero no podía evitar sentir un dejo de nostalgia al ver las ventanas negras.

—Ya llegué. —anunció a la nada. Encendió la luz del pasillo, se quitó los zapatos en el gekkan y se adentró a la casa.

— ¡Sarada, ya llegué! —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sarada la reconoció de inmediato y volteó con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a casa, mamá. —La señora Uchiha Sakura lucía cansada, sin embargo, sonreía con ternura a su única y muy preciada hija.

—Lamento llegar tarde, pero un niño se puso mal y tuve que regresar al hospital de nuevo. —Sarada negó con la cabeza. Lo que menos quería era que su madre se incomodara.

—Está bien, entiendo.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Sakura se quitó la bata y se estiraba mientras caminaba hacia la alacena, para servirse un vaso de agua. Sarada abrió el refrigerador. Frunció el ceño.

—Mamá, no hay comida. —Sakura dejó el vaso a medio beber en la mesa.

—Justo iba de compras cuando me llamaron. —Revisó su reloj —Aún no es tarde. Podemos ir ahora.

Sarada suspiró. Después de meditarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza. Mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil, Sarada giró el torso, mirando hacia la habitación de sus padres. Las luces apagadas delataban lo vacía que se encontraba.

— ¿Papá tampoco vendrá a casa hoy, verdad? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sakura sonrío.

—No, hoy tampoco vendrá. —contestó y lanzó un largo suspiro.

Ambas entraron al auto.

Sarada estaba acostumbrándose a la soledad.

…

— ¡Mamá, he llegado! — anunció. La tienda estaba a punto de cerrarse. El chico rubio y pálido trago saliva. Su madre lo mataría.

Caminó despacio hacia la parte de atrás del local. Dejó su mochila sobre un viejo estante y se recargo en el, pensando cómo le explicaría a su madre el porqué de su demora.

— ¡Inojin! —gritó una voz detrás de él. El aludido dio un respigo y se giró inmediatamente. Su madre, una hermosa mujer rubia tan parecida a él, avanzaba a paso lento debido a su abultado abdomen.

—Mamá. —Inojin se acercó a ella. — No deberías exaltarte, le harás daño al bebé.

—Quizá. —Ino se acercó pesadamente hacia un banco y se sentó en el. — ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? No creas que se me olvidará tan fácilmente. —sentenció, dándole un ligero golpe en la frente.

—Tenemos que entregar el siguiente número del periódico. Es para la semana que viene. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, aún. —Ino suspiró. — ¿Y papá?

— Se ha ido para el aeropuerto. El nuevo encargo ha llegado.

— ¡Pero quería acompañarle! —se quejó Inojin.

— Estuvo esperándote por mucho tiempo. No podía quedarse todo el día haciéndolo. Vamos, ayúdame a cerrar. Baja la cortina, te espero en la parte de atrás. Esperaremos a que llegue tu padre por nosotros.

Inojin asintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Mientras caminaba observaba los cuadros que se encontraban en el camino. Se preguntaba si algún día dibujaría como ellos. Si sería un excelente hermano.

Inojin despejó su mente y jaló la cadena que bajaría la cortina. Se apresuró a hacerlo, no quería que su mamá pasará mucho tiempo sola.

….

Con un sonoro bostezo, Shikadai abrió la puerta. Imaginó que su madre estaría esperándolo en la entrada para regañarlo sin importarle que aquel retraso estuviera bien justificado.

Pero no.

En lugar de eso su casa estaba sumergida en un cálido ambiente lleno de risas y voces de personas que no identificaba.

Dejo sus zapatos en el gekkan y observo que había tres pares más.

Tragó saliva. Ellos no podían ser más qué…

— ¡Dai-kun! —lo saludó una mujer cuando entró en la sala de estar. Shikadai gesticuló una leve sonrisa.

La familia del maestro de su padre estaba de visita.

Su madre le dedicó una mirada fulminante, dando a entender que ya se arreglarían después. Shikadai saludó a todos y se disculpó por haber llegado tarde.

Los ojos rojizos de la mujer que lo había saludado lo seguían de cerca.

Su madre lo mandó a la cocina por más té. Resignado, atendió el llamado. La mujer lo siguió.

Entraron a la cocina y, cuidando muy bien que nadie fuera a verlos, la joven mujer lo arrinconó.

— ¡Dai-kun! ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo? —Shikadai no dijo nada. Se limitó a hacerse a un lado para servir el té para los invitados. — ¡Dai-kun! — insistió.

—Mirai, los dos habíamos decidido que no hablaríamos del tema. Respeta tu promesa. —La voz de Shikadai sonó fría. Mirai bajó el rostro.

— Yo sé que te lastimé, pero, por favor entiende…

— No, entiende tú. — Shikadai la interrumpió y dejó las tazas servidas en la bandeja. Endureció el tono de su voz. La miró a la cara. —No puedes rechazarme y luego venir a fingir que nada pasó y creer que seguiremos como antes.

Shikadai tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la sala. Mirai se quedó en la cocina sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Aquella sería una velada muy larga.

…..

"No me queda, no me queda… No me queda" decía mentalmente una adorable joven de piel cobriza y hermosos ojos color miel.

Chouchou había pasado a una tienda de ropa de recién apertura que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Pasaba cada una de las prendas que le gustaban mirando la talla en la etiqueta. En la gran mayoría no entraría a menos que se cortara algunas partes de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué carajos hacían tallas tan pequeñas?

Si encontraba alguna prenda que le gustaba, o no le quedaba o le quedaba enorme. Ya ni buscar en tallas grandes porqué ¡Eran demasiado grandes!

¿Por qué no había tallas para mujeres con medidas reales?

Chouchou salió de la tienda con el autoestima por los suelos. Desde que era pequeña, ese era su problema: Su peso. Al parecer ser gorda era un pecado en una sociedad en la que entre menos comas, más bella eres.

Cuando era más pequeña miraba a su madre, una mujer alta y de delgado cuerpo caminar con elegancia de un lado a otro de su casa. Pensaba que cuando fuera mayor, ella crecería hasta convertirse en una mujer como ella.

Pero estaba muy equivocada. Los kilos de más con los que había nacido la seguían acompañando e incluso habían aumentado.

A veces le molestaba. A veces le daba igual. Chou seguía caminando intentando alejar todos aquellos molestos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

Al llegar a casa su madre la recibió con un cálido saludo. Chou sonrío al sentir en su nariz el aroma de la cena recién hecha.

Ya era tarde para pensar en los problemas. Lo haría mañana, cuando estuviese más despejada.

Y se adentró a la cocina.

….

— He llegado a casa, Hozuki-san —dijo con propiedad un apesto joven en la entrada de la casa. Mitsuki se quitó los zapatos y los acomodó en su respectivo sitio en el gekkan.

Nadie le respondió. Al parecer, Karin se había quedado en el hospital hasta tarde y Suigetsu aún no llegaba del acuario. La casa estaba completamente vacía, sólo para él.

Mitsuki caminó hacia la cocina. Durante el trayecto, encendía las luces. Encima de la mesa había un recipiente con lo que supuso sería comida y arriba, una nota. Se acercó a ésta y la tomó.

 _"_ _Llegaremos tarde hoy, los pendientes en el trabajo nunca acaban. Cena por favor, sólo caliéntalo. Esperamos llegar antes de las doce._

 _Cariños, Karin."_

Sonrió débilmente. Karin siempre firmaba con esa frase: "Cariños, Karin".

Lo triste del caso es que aún no le quedaba claro que es lo que significaba esas palabras, no importaba lo mucho que el matrimonio se esforzara en demostrárselo.

Cariño… ¿Qué era?

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _JAJAJAJAJA Volví, aunque no con la actualización que todos esperaban. Sé que todos esperan "Otra oportunidad" y que debería centrarme en ella pero, por ahora no puedo. Este proyecto estuvo rondando en mi cabeza desde hace varios meses, es que kokoro connect me enamoró muchisímo, así que me gusto mucho la idea de tomar la problematica de la serie y usar a los personajes de la nueva generación de Naruto, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme sucia (aunque sé que no es un adaptaplagio)._

 _Pido me den una oportunidad para demostrarles que es un proyecto bien pensado y que las adaptaciones no tienen porqué ser todas malas._

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Lily N._

 _PD: ¡No me odien!_


	2. El club de periodismo

**Capítulo 2**

 **El club de periodismo**

El instituto académico de Konoha era el más importante recinto educativo del país del fuego. La mayoría de sus alumnos eran personas de elite y los que no, poseían poderosas influencias que la directora no podía darse el gusto de rechazar.

Cada uno de ellos poseía un talento que lo hacía sobresalir de los demás. Ya sea en alguna área de las ciencias exactas, el arte o el deporte. Sin embargo, la educación que brindaba era integral, no se conformaban con destacar en un espacio. Se les enseñaba a ser mejores en todo.

Ésta era una de las razones por las que el ingreso a un club extracurricular era obligatorio. Sin embargo, en el club de periodismo pasó algo un tanto singular.

El club de periodismo estaba integrado por personas cuya primera elección no fue el club mismo en sí mismo. A excepción de una.

Aquella joven recibía por nombre Uchiha Sarada.

Sarada era una joven silenciosa que iba en el mismo grupo que Bolt y Mitsuki, sin embargo, no solía hablar mucho con ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo lo ocupaba en su móvil, escribiendo o editando artículos. Sarada se tomaba muy en serio su papel como presidenta del club.

Ella era muy inteligente. Una joven cuyo arduo trabajo se veía reflejado en el cuadro de honor. No sólo era lista, también era muy bonita. Sarada solía llamar la atención a cualquier lugar a donde iba, sin embargo, su fría personalidad ahuyentaba a cada posible pretendiente. Compartía una extraña pero cercana amistad con Chouchou. La única a la que le permitía echar un vistazo a su vida.

Sarada se encargada de la corrección, edición y ensamblaje del diario. Incluso tenía una columna especial donde daba consejos para estudiar mejor.

A partir de aquí, los jóvenes mencionados habían ido a parar al club por diversas razones, unas muy sorprendes, otras bastante comunes.

El vicepresidente era un chico bastante vago. Su nombre era Nara Shikadai. Shikadai era una persona sumamente inteligente (razón por la cual, entró de inmediato al instituto) pero como una forma de compensar semejante nivel de ingenio, se le había otorgado una impresionante flojera. Shikadai no sentía interés por casi nada. La razón de esto es que todo se le hacía tan problemático que no merecía la pena entrometerse. Especialmente en asuntos que incluyeran a mujeres.

Debido a esto, Shikadai no llenó su hoja de solicitud a un club (aún a pesar de que el club de shougi y el de ajedrez intentaron convencerlo de unirse a ellos) así que la escuela tomó la decisión de enlistarlo al club que tuviera menos miembros.

Este fue el caso del club de periodismo.

Al ser la segunda persona en formar parte del club, Sarada lo nombró vicepresidente. Y debido a su enorme flojera, Shikadai era el encargado de las impresiones mensuales del diario. También era quien lo repartía.

Shikadai solía conocer de antaño a Chouchou e Inojin, ya que eran vecinos y, se podría decir, fueron amigos en la infancia. Actualmente no eran tan cercanos como cuando niños.

Yamanaka Inojin era considerado un joven prodigio de la pintura, aunque no estuviera satisfecho con ninguno de sus cuadros. Él era hijo del importante muralista japonés, Sai, por lo que era una especie de celebridad. Y no sólo por eso, sino también por su buen parecido y amabilidad, aunque su lengua poseyera tanto filo como la legendaria Kusanagi.

Inojin aspiraba unirse al club de pintura pero, debido a un extraño error del sistema, terminó en el club de periodismo sin opción a cambio. El chico publicaba sus dibujos en una sección sólo para él. Algo que, aunque no le gustaba del todo, era una excelente oportunidad para darse a conocer en la escuela por su trabajo y no por su fama.

Inojin solía pasar su tiempo libre cerca de Shikadai, aunque los dos pasaban más tiempo sumergidos es sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando solían intercambiar información sobre videojuegos y tácticas para éstos. Bolt se les unía para ello.

Chouchou Akimichi pensaba inscribirse al club de cocina, el único que les pedía una pequeña demostración culinaria para verificar que eran dignos del puesto. Chouchou tuvo un pleito con uno de los aspirantes (critico duramente su pan de ajo) y se le negó la entrada por "alborotadora". Chou no tuvo otra opción que escoger el club al que su mejor amiga se había unido.

Ella era una persona increíblemente encantadora. Poseía una belleza exótica y una personalidad arrolladora. Era, sin dudas, la más popular del club. Y no era para menos, ya que tenía una extraña habilidad para hacer amigos que pocos comprendían.

Empero, la única con la que se le veía más a menudo, era con Sarada. A veces los chicos solían utilizar esa cercanía para acercarse a Sarada, pero esta los bateaba tan pronto como se enteraba de sus intenciones.

Chou tenía a su cargo una sección de reseñas de restaurantes, cafeterías y pastelerías que no debías dejar pasar cuando acudieras a Konoha. La favorita del alumnado.

Uzumaki Bolt era un chico bastante escandaloso y un verdadero genio, superado por Shikadai únicamente por unos cuantos puntos. Pero, a diferencia de este, Bolt se involucraba en cuanta tarea pudiera. Todo se le hacía fácil. Aunque, debido a su falta de paciencia, cuando algo no le salía a la primera, lo abandonaba de inmediato. Bolt quería formar parte del equipo de futbol soccer de la escuela. Él era muy bueno para ello. Pero, debido a que se le pasó la fecha de entrega, quedo fuera del club de soccer y dentro del club de periodismo, para su desgracia, junto a Sarada.

Bolt y Sarada se conocía desde hace años. Sus padres trabajaban juntos y eran mejores amigos, así que la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki solían comer juntos cada semana, bueno, si es que los patriarcas de cada familia tenían tiempo.

Aun a pesar de haber compartido su infancia, no se llevaban bien. Quizá era el hecho de que ambos sabían con exactitud del dolor que cada uno sentía debido a la ausencia de sus padres, que querían mantener una actitud de fortaleza entre ellos.

Aunque, quizá, había algo más. Algo que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar.

Mitsuki Houzuki era un joven bastante extraño. Un poco lengua suelta ya que no solía pensar a menudo lo que decía. Él era un chico de recién ingreso. Llegó a la ciudad tres meses después de iniciado el ciclo, es por eso que no pudo elegir ningún club y fue asignado al club más pequeño. Mitsuki siempre acompañaba a Bolt a donde él fuera. Se podría decir que eran amigos cercanos. Aunque sólo era así en apariencia ya que Mitsuki no solía de hablar de con nadie acerca de su vida. Ni siquiera con Bolt, e incluso se mantenía alejado de la vida de éste.

Mitsuki mantenía una invisible barrera alrededor de él, que lo apartaba de los demás e impedía que ellos se acercaran. Sin importar lo amable que se portara.

El club de periodismo no era diferente a los demás. Las actividades que mantenían y los miembros que poseía no sobresalían de la normatividad que reinaba en la escuela.

Sin embargo había algo en ellos que a "alguien" parecía atraer.

Alguien que los observaba desde hace bastante tiempo esperando el momento para actuar.

Algo que, sin lugar a dudas, cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 _Nota del autor:_

 _When deberías estudiar para tu examen final de Obstetricia, pero mejor subes un capítulo de tu fic._

 _JAJAJAJA_

 _Bueno, aquí estamos con el capítulo dos de esta bella adaptación, un poco tarde, pero en el plazo ;)_  
 _Se me olvidó decir que, aunque este basado en "Kokoro Connect" no doy ningún spoiler, en cuanto a personajes, porqué en cuanto a situaciones,_  
 _un poquito, chiquito._

 _GRACIAS POR LEERME_

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Lily N._


	3. En una tarde en el club

**En una tarde en el club**

Un nervioso rubio corría velozmente atravesando los pasillos escolares con una velocidad imprudente. El único pensamiento que surcaba por su mente era aquel que involucraba a cierta morena de gafas de montura redonda mirándolo con la ceja alzada en un mohín reñidor.

Pero él no tenía la culpa de su demora. Tenía que hacer limpieza en el aula y no podía escapar de aquel tedioso deber. Se limpió del sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar al salón que los miembros del club utilizaban como "sala de reuniones". Aspiro una enorme bocanada de aire con el fin de serenar su agitada respiración. No quería que Sarada notara el poder que ejercía sobre él. Camino con tranquilidad y se acomodó la corbata. Tomó el pomo con la mano y suspiró.

— Ya llegué, Sarada —Saludó, como quién no quiere la cosa y entró al aula. Bolt frunció el ceño al observar que era el único miembro, además de la presidenta, que había llegado. Sarada despegó la mirada de su laptop, le echó un leve vistazo, y continuó escribiendo en ella ignorando al recién llegado.

Bolt bufó, pensando que de vez en cuando Sarada podía ser un poco más amable con él y se dejó caer sobre una silla delante de ella.

La habitación era pequeña. Lo único que había en ella era una mesa con seis sillas y un pizarrón pequeño que se sostenía en tres patas. En el fondo, una enorme ventana ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared opuesta a la puerta. Bolt miraba a través de ella con la mano apoyada en la mejilla. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que decir.

Bolt no soportaba a Sarada y Sarada no soportaba a Bolt. Esa era la realidad. Sin embargo, debido a que tenían que compartir mucho tiempo juntos, habían dejado sus diferencias de lado en un acuerdo tácito, conviviendo lo más pacíficamente posible.

Todo era más soportable cuando había más gente con ellos. Pero así, solos en la habitación, el ambiente se sentía cada vez más tenso.

— Y… ¿Qué tal tu día? —comenzó Bolt, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

— Lo mismo, como siempre —contestó secamente la joven, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

— Te verías mejor si fueras más amable de vez en cuando. Sonreí no te haría daño —. Bolt la miró aburrido, Sarada lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Y a ti te sentaría bien dejar de decir tantas estupideces —contestó mordaz. Bolt desvió su mirada hacia la ventana fingiendo tranquilidad. Si algo había aprendido durante esos meses conviviendo con la Uchiha, era el hecho de que era mejor fingir indiferencia a cada uno de sus muy hirientes e incómodos comentarios.

— Lo único que digo —se escuchó una voz decir a lo lejos —. Es que deberías ser un poco más optimista al respecto. Tus trabajos son muy populares. Deja de quejarte —. Las palabras de Chouchou resonaban por el pasillo, aumentando el volumen conforme se acercaba.

— Bah, —soltó un chico que Bolt reconoció como Inojin —. Lo cierto es que la calidad disminuye debido a la imprenta y la disminución de tamaño.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Chouchou sonrió animada.

— ¡Hola! —gritó. Corrió hacia Sarada, abalanzándose sobre ella, abrazándole el cuello. Sarada le ordenaba a viva voz que la soltará, intentado que sus gafas no resbalaran al suelo.

— Buenas tardes —sonrió Inojin, tímido, cerrando la puerta después de entrar. Bolt chocó los puños con él, bastante agradecido de tener más compañía.

— Bien —comenzó a hablar Sarada, después de deshacerse del apabullante abrazo de Chou. En ese momento, Mitsuki y Shikadai entraron en la habitación.

— Siento la demora —se disculpó Mitsuki. Shikadai estuvo a punto de decir lo mismo pero un sonoro bostezo irrumpio en su boca.

— Como sea —dijo molesta —tomen asiento. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente con todo lo que falta para la publicación del periódico del mes. Estamos a pocos días del día de entrega y aún faltan muchos detalles. Chou —Miró a su amiga, quien desinteresada, observaba los mechones de su cabello. — ¡Chou! —levantó la voz Sarada, Chou la miró rápidamente y le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Sarada comenzó a escribir en su computadora —. Aun faltan las fotos de los lugares de tu artículo, así como elegir la fuente y revisar ortografía. Se supone que ya debías haberlo hecho desde hace varios días y hoy me encuentro con que las correcciones no están en mi corre…—Sarada dejo de hablar de improviso. Los chicos la miraban expectante, pero ella no parecía querer continuar con el discurso.

Sarada ya no estaba ahí.

Se sorprendió a si misma mirándose ansiosa, desde un asiento en frente. El que debía de ser su cuerpo levanto la vista al frente dirigiéndole una mirada atemorizada. Sarada se miró las manos. El alma se le cayó a los pies al darse cuenta que aquellas no era "sus" manos. Miró su regazo, observo un pantalón negro en el lugar donde debería de estar su piel pálida y una falda. Se tocó las mejillas. Las haló y miró al frente. El cristal de sus anteojos le devolvía el reflejo de una persona que definitivamente no era ella.

Era Bolt.

Sarada se levantó tan rápido de la silla que esta cayó hacia un lado estrepitosamente. Miraba con horror al chico que ahora estaba en su cuerpo, quien, al igual que ella, miraba sus manos con una impresión de pánico puro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bolt? —preguntó Chouchou, quien miraba a su compañero preocupada. El rostro de Bolt era el vivo reflejo del horror.

El verdadero Bolt se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Chouchou. Sintió la brisa del viento en los muslos desnudos. Bolt se abrazó a si mismo intentando calentarse.

— Todo está bien —le contesto a su compañera con una voz que no era la suya. Chou lo miró confundida.

— ¡Nada de esto está bien! —gritó Sarada en el cuerpo de Bolt. Sus compañeros la miraron totalmente confundidos —. ¡Mira esto! —se tomó del pecho, halando sus ropas —. ¡Soy tú y tú eres yo! ¡¿En qué maldito y coherente mundo esto está "bien"?!

— Bolt —susurro Inoji, quien era el que estaba más cerca del él —. ¿Podrías explicarnos que está pasando?

— Sí viejo, francamente, esto está comenzando a dar miedo — comento Shikadai, quien, por primera vez en la vida, mostraba interés por algo más allá del shougi.

Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos. Sarada se había arrinconado hacia la pared. Bolt no sabía que decir o hacer. Estaba tan conmocionado como ella.

— Yo… Yo… —comenzó a decir Bolt con la voz de Sarada. — Yo soy Bolt. —todos lo miraron incrédulos. Como si estuviera loco.

— Ja, ja, ja. —rió Chou —dejen de hacerse los graciosos y actúen como lo que son. Dos jovencitos de instituto.

— Chou tiene razón Bolt, esto no es divertido —sentenció Inojin.

Mitsuki, quien había sido el único en mantenerse sentado, miraba todo aquello con aire inquisitivo. Suspiró, se paró de su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

— Yo les creo —anunció de manera rotunda.

— ¿Eh? Debes estar tan loco como ellos para decir semejante tontería —. Declaró Chou, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

— Tan sólo mira bien, ¿Tendría caso que esto fuera una broma? ¿Con que fin? Sí, todos sabemos que Bolt suele ser tan imbécil como para jugarnos bromas estúpidas.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó Bolt, apretando los puños del cuerpo de Sarada.

— Mira su rostro —continuó Mitsuki— ¿Acaso ves el asomo de una sonrisa burlona en él? — Los tres jóvenes miraron a Bolt quien, realmente lucia muy asustado.

— Yo —comenzó Sarada con la voz de Bolt en un hilo — No sé qué está pasando— Sarada sintió un repentino mareo apoderarse de ella. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a entregarse a él, desvaneciéndose en un repentino sueño. Cayó al suelo sonoramente. Los chicos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares.

Cambiar de cuerpo ¿aquello era posible?

* * *

 _Nota del autor:_

 _Ya volví, je, je, je. Hace un año que escribí este capítulo, no habia podido/querido subirlo hasta que definitivmente volviera._  
 _Pero ya estaré un poco mas libre. Trataré de actualizar más seguido._

 _Besitos :P_

 _Lily N._


End file.
